Lockdown
by Torchedgirl
Summary: When the Hub is hit by lightening the weevils escape. Can the others get out before the weevils pick them off one by one? COMPLETE! With a twist! JackIanto
1. Chapter 1

Lockdown 

AN: Ok I'm new to the site but I will have a bash at writing.

Synopsis: When the Hub is hit by a sudden storm one of the crew is fatally injured…but the Hub locks down when in danger. Can the team fix the problem before it's too late…or will the weevils get them?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not have the genius to invent such characters such as the ones included in this tale. They are the genius of Russell T Davis.

Chapter 1 

**Storm Warning**

Ianto ran as fast as he could from his car to the Hub in the pouring rain. Above the sky exploded as a lightening bolt illuminated the dank scene. As Ianto shut the door of the information centre he shook his hair to get rid of the ocean that had dropped onto him, or what seemed like an ocean!

He shivered, then took his bundle into the Hub, it had been a long day and the others needed something to eat before they keeled over. The others looked up and grabbed anything they could get their hands on and began eating. Jack sauntered up to Ianto, smiled weakly and joined the frenzy.

Ianto shivered again, how he could get so wet in such a short space of time was beyond him. He sat down and joined in a conversation about the Rift and how volatile it had become since it had opened. Again Owen was the one who took the blame.

"Well it _is_ all your fault, if you hadn't have opened the thing we wouldn't have to clear up all those weevils, I've never seen so many in all my life!" Moaned Gwen through a mouthful of chow mien. This was true; the Rift had chucked out more and more weevils everyday. The basement was nearly full and more had been sighted just outside of Cardiff.

Owen groaned at the ceiling and started to shout, "I said I was sorry! God with the way you lot go on it's like you would have been better off with Tosh and Jack back in 1941 being BLOWN UP!" The others fell silent, and continued eating. Owen relaxed and felt bad about his outburst. He had already suffered enough in the past few days because of the Rift.

"Sorry…alright. I don't sleep enough already, now I can be sure to be up all hours of the night." Grumbled Owen quietly. Gwen felt worse, she knew that Owen had lost sleep over the matter and had sad up all night over the phone trying to stop him committing suicide.

"Nah' its partly my fault, I helped…we all did." Soothed Gwen, she put an arm around Owen, who had slumped into the sofa.

Suddenly another bolt of lightening hit close by, it surged into the Hub down the fountain and jumped across the rest of the Hub. Nearby computers burst into flames in response to the overload of power. Owen swore loudly and ran over to save what he could; Ianto ran over to the main switch and went to turn off the power to stop the Hub locking down. Before he had chance to get to the switch a nearby fuse exploded and blew his halfway across the Hub and into a pile on the floor.

"IANTO!" Cried Jack in alarm and hurtled over to the lifeless form. He shook him desperately; a trickle of blood came from under Ianto's hair.

"Owen! Get over here it's bad!" Jack yelled over to Owen, who was still trying to save what he could. He didn't hear Ianto's cries of terror as he was thrown across the Hub. When he looked up to Jack' cries he swore under his breath.

"Gwen I need a hand here, Tosh you too!" Called Owen to the girls, who had been transfixed by Ianto's accident. They snapped back to reality and helped Jack carry the broken form of Ianto to Owen's medical table. Ianto moaned as he was laid down, Gwen put his head onto her coat. He stared around wondering what had happened to him. His left arm felt like someone had hit it with a pole and his ribs felt terrible.

"What happened?" He managed to croak to the bewildered but relieved audience.

"You decided that flying was for the birds and broke three ribs and your arm in the process." Joked Owen, who was removing Ianto's jacket as carefully as he could to patch up Ianto. The power had gone, the steel doors shut, they were trapped!

Jack suddenly had a thought, the cells opened when all power was lost. Then it hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"The Weevils! Oh God why didn't I realise this earlier?" He groaned.

The others also realised the problem. Owen finished patching up Ianto and joined the others by Tosh's computer, the only one to escape damage. She pulled up surveillance cameras in the Cells and gasped at the sight. Empty cells. Jack came away from the computer and grabbed weapons. "We have to into the basement and start up the power again and get out of here."

He threw them over to each member of the team apart from Ianto.

"Stay here and do what you can to open the doors, shoot to kill guys." Ordered Jack heading towards the basement.

Owen and Tosh followed suit, guns at the ready. Gwen hung back and waved to Ianto, he waved slowly, but regretted it due to his broken ribs.

Next chapter 2moz

Ok…see the purple button…press it…go on. I have cookies for the people who review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Next chpater!!!!

Disclaimed: Still don't own any of these characters…tho I am in the process of black mailing them from Russell T Davies. Two problems tho, I don't have anything to black mail him with and I have no idea where he lives. Oh well.

Chapter Two 

**Emergency**

The basement was eerily quiet, in the distance the weevils hissed in their displeasure. Jack held up a hand to stop the search party. He went to the end of the corridor and checked the surroundings. Suddenly two hurled themselves at Owen; he shot wildly catching one in the neck but missing the other. It went for his throat; Gwen shot it through the head and it fell limp to the floor. Owen clutched his heart, his eyes bulging. He stared at the body, his heart racing. Gwen grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along. He regained his focus and followed the others.

Gwen put a hand on his shoulder and checked if he was ok. He nodded and continued.

Back in the Hub Ianto had set up reserve power so he could watch the others as they walked through to the basement. Something dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. Ianto jumped, he pointed the remaining gun at the source of the noise. The noise had come from Owen's desk. Something was in the Hub…and it liked the smell of fresh blood. Ianto looked up to where Myfwanwy slept, even she suspected something.

Then it moved again, Ianto was scared to death. He called Jack on his headset.

"What' Ianto?" Answered Jack, aiming his gun into the darkness. "Ok, calm down. Ill send someone back." Jack ended the call and turned to Owen. "I need you to back, Ianto can hear something in the Hub and it's freakin' him out. Go up and keep an eye on him."

Owen nodded and headed back, he looked searchingly at Gwen, he had a _great-now-I'm-gonna-die _look. She giggled and said goodbye as he doubled back.

Jack, Gwen and Tosh reached the power mains and managed to get the power going. They walked back, still on their guard. Suddenly there was a cry, shots fired, the dull sound of weevils groaning…then silence. Jack broke into a sprint, back to the Hub, desperately trying to get an answer from Ianto or Owen. Nothing.

The Hub was a mess, three weevils were dead on the floor. Ianto was on the floor, blood oozing from a gash on his neck, Owen was holding a piece of cloth to the wound, his other arm ripped to shreds. He looked up at the others and fainted into Gwen's arms.

Jack resumed Owen's attempts to save Ianto, Tosh and Gwen carried Owen to the sofa and laid him down. Gwen ran to fetch his medical bag and Tosh helped her patch him up the best they could.

Jack was sat beside Ianto. His eyes flicked open and stared blankly at Jack. He smiled weakly then passed out one again. The power failed again. Something had sabotaged the main power…and Jack had a good idea 'what' had done it.

Owen woke up and started to thrash madly, muttering something.

"What Owen? What happened?" Asked Gwen slowly. Owen turned his attention to Gwen; his eyes mad with fear.

"We have to get Ianto to the hospital NOW! He has lost too much blood." He managed to blurt out, and then he went back into a state of madness, rocking backwards and forwards in Gwen's arms. He was terrified by the attack.

"They came from no-where. They jumped Ianto first, he shot those two," uttered Owen. "Then the last one turned on me and," he stopped and broke down into sobs.

"I couldn't stop them…"

Gwen held Owen tightly. She turned to Jack, who hadn't looked at Owen.

"How long have we got to save Ianto?" He murmured.

"20 minutes…max that is." Said Owen, calming down.

_Right _thought Jack. "Gwen keep that pressure on Ianto's neck, Tosh get ready to run as soon as the Hub is unlocked, Owen…can I trust you to shoot down any more of the weevils if they come?"

Owen nodded and pulled out his gun. Jack jogged over to the basement entrance.

"Be careful!" Yelled Gwen from Ianto's side. Jack nodded.

_5 down…20 more to go _thought Jack as he reloaded his gun with a serum that Tosh had made to control the weevils and walked into the darkness.

Right there you go. REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the delay but I have had a little bit of a writer's block for this. So I wrote some Doctor Who fiction to get me going but I think I can write now.

Disclaimer: Still own none of torchwood tho I can get Gareth David Lloyd's autograph soon cuz he is at a convention near me soon. Squueee!!!!

It was like someone had dumped a tonne of bricks on Ianto's head. His whole body ached, he groaned softly and put a hand to his head. It was heavily bandaged, he then felt his neck, which hurt too and was also bandaged.

A voice came from his left side. "Ianto…can you hear me?" Asked Gwen, he voice was shaking from fear. Ianto opened his weary eyes to the face of a very scared Gwen. "I think so" he croaked. The Weevils had obviously got his vocal chords in their hurry to kill him.

He attempted to get up but cried out in pain that came from his broken ribs. Tosh and Owen looked over at him and told him to keep still and wait for the doors to open.

"Where's Jack?" Ianto mumbled as he lay back on the cold floor, Gwen's coat supported his aching head. The others didn't answer, they simply looked over to where Jack had disappeared to a few minutes earlier, accompanied by several shots and shrieks of terror. Ianto saw that Owen's arm was bandaged too and he had the look of a man that had been scared to death.

"He went to open the doors? Why didn't you follow him?" Ianto choked realising that Jack had gone alone to unlock the Hub.

"He didn't give us a choice Ianto, you know what he's like." Pleaded Tosh to Ianto, who was struggling to get up again. More shots came from the basement and the shrieks of terrified Weevils echoed through the Hub.

"Jack!" Cried Ianto, struggling against Gwen and Tosh holding him down.

Jack clutched his heart as he reloaded his gun. Four Weevils had jumped him in succession. He then heard Ianto cry out his name, it echoed through the Basement.

Jack gulped, took a deep breath and continued on. He saw the main power source, it was ripped to shreds, and another Weevils was dead on the floor. Jack turned his nose from the burnt flesh scent. He called Tosh on his communicator and got the lockdown codes and asked how Ianto was. She was subdued when she said that he was alive but he was fading fast.

The Hub sprung into life as the power returned, the large steel doors opened suddenly.

Gwen and Tosh helped Ianto to his feet as Owen bolted for the door. Ianto struggled as much as he could in his current state. They all scrambled for the SUV and raced to the hospital. Gwen drove; Tosh sent a warning and Owen kept Ianto awake.

"Hurry up Gwen!" Owen growled from Ianto's side. "He's not going to last much longer"

Gwen put her foot down.

Hours later Gwen picked up her phone and called Jack. He picked up straight away, he sounded exhausted. "Have the Weevils been contained?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah, I got them all. How's Ianto…and Owen?" Jack asked quietly. Gwen's voice cracked slightly when she answered.

"Owen's arm will need some more work but he's fine. He's dosed up right now. But Ianto is…he lost a lot of blood and is really weak right now. Are you…alright?"

"Tired, can you pick me up, I want to see Ianto." Came the quivering voice.

"Sure." Gwen replied.

Ianto opened an eye his body didn't ache any more; he could hear whispers coming from the end of his bed. He felt comfortable then it dawned on his what had happened. He wanted to open his eyes, but he was too tired.

"Lucky son of a bitch. The damn things rip his jugular vein and he comes away Scott free. I'm stuck here for a week now because I need surgery on my duff arm." Ianto heard a table being hit. He felt stronger suddenly and he opened his eyes. The light hurt his eyes, he turned away and the whispers stopped. Jack leant forward.

"Ianto?"

Ianto smiled and looked straight at Jack. "Hello Sir." He managed to croak.

Jack smiled too. Ianto then turned his attention to Owen who waved with his good arm.

"If you think I got away Scott free you are greatly mistaken." He chuckled.

They sat in silence for a while; Gwen and Tosh came in later. Ianto was sure that Gwen was unaware of the wound on his neck as she hugged him tightly.

They talked quietly while Ianto slept. Jack had been wondering why the Hub had opened the cell doors. Someone must have messed with the circuits.

The thought of it scared Jack; someone was watching the Hub.

But Jack thought it could wait, his team was in no state to tackle an enemy like that. Ianto turned in his sleep and Jack's attention turned to him, he had come so close to death.

Gwen was sat right next to Ianto; she ruffled his hair and stretched. All of the team had been there for days, each taking turns to keep an eye on Ianto. She yawned "I'm gonna head home, Rhys is getting worried." The others nodded and made their way home. Jack stayed behind and said goodbye, kissing Ianto on the forehead before he left.

"Who was it that opened the cells Jack?" Jack was surprised at the sound of his name. Ianto never called him anything other than Sir.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out." Ianto laid back and fell asleep instantly and Jack left him, contemplating whether to tell the others that there is a spy in their midst.

Im gonna do a sequel later. But for now that is it.

R&R!!!


End file.
